juniorjusticeleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Ray Tores
Spectro (real name Ray Tores) is an anti-hero. He is considered one of the team's strongest foes and unlikely ally. History Ray is a meta-human from Gotham with ghost-like abilities. He is very intelligent and has learned the secret identities of Wonder Girl (Samantha Wayne), Robin (Damian Wayne), and Batgirl (Jennifer Stewart) by tracking and monitoring them. He also claims to know the identities of the entire Justice League, demonstrated when he revealed Batman's secret identity to them. He isn't a hero or a villain as, if he feels like it, will help the team but at other times will fight them. Powers *'Flight' *'Invisibility': He can cause the bio-polymers in his body to lose their ability to reflect light, rendering him invisible to normal light and human sight. With more increased concentration, he can render himself completely invisible along the electromagnetic spectrum, including the infrared and the ultraviolet ranges of the spectrum. *'Phasing': He can phase through solid matter, walk through walls, etc. *'Super Hearing' *'Mental Shield': He can prevent other telepaths from reading his mind. He can expand this ability and shield other people from telepathy. *'Intangibility': When intangible, Ray becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through most objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people and objects intangible when in physical contact with them. *'Overshadowing': Ray can overshadow a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actions. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes and voice will often alter. He can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, and invisibility while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while overshadowed. *'Ghost Ray': His ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast that usually comes out of the palm of his hand. It can take many forms: a ray of energy, a glowing orb, or even a repulsion field. Ray can also confine the energy of a ghost ray within his fist, making for a powerful punch. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield' *'Paranormal Resitance': He has proven to be immune to all known human diseases and toxins. *'Enhanced Strength' *'Superhuman Durability': The bio-morphic structure of Spectro's body allows him to absorb almost all kinetic energies such as high caliber-bullets, shrapnel, or flying debris easily. He can harden his bio-polymers by rebinding them and increase his durability to the point where he is nearly on par with Superman. Along with his high-invulnerability, his intangibility makes him even more difficult to harm. Hazardous environments practically do not affect him. *'Superhuman Endurance': He can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. He is impervious to bullets, fire, and extreme cold, and can survive indefinitely without food, water, or oxygen. He can even survive in the vacuum of space. Abilities *'Expert Mediator' *'Master Detective': Highly developed detective skills. *'Logical Mind': Advanced reasoning and logic capabilities. J'onn has determined that Ray's IQ is easily over 200. *'Personable Attitude': Excellent human relations skills. *'Multi-lingual': Fluent in all Earth languages and multiple alien languages after traveling in space for sometime. *'Emotional Attunement': Highly developed empathic abilities. Category:Villain Category:Anti-Hero Category:Metahuman